


Know What You Signed Up For

by Anonymous



Category: Iro wo mo Kaori wo mo
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima considers his relationship with Genkai very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What You Signed Up For

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fill for a size kink prompt.

Dating an uncool, clingy monk was a nightmare. _He_ wanted to go out for dinner. _He_ wanted to go for a walk by the riverside. _He_ wanted to go to a festival.

Shima wanted to push him down to the bed and mount that giant, thick cock that happened to be attached to the most irritating man in the world, and ride it until his thighs trembled and his hips ached and he came hard, still full of dick, and passed out. If the monk could just quietly submit, it would be the perfect arrangement, but, no, instead of being grateful that Shima had been kind (or devious enough) to introduce him to the pleasures of sex and still continued to let him fuck him when Shima could easily get other guys, _he_ wanted to have a relationship. Get sentimental about shit.

Unfortunately, Shima couldn't convince himself that the monk was more trouble than he was worth. He did have considerably more dick than those other guys Shima had been with. And that was worth a lot in his book.


End file.
